In a mobile communication system of the LTE (Release 8) scheme, a single carrier transmission scheme (DFT-Spread OFDM scheme, i.e., (SC)-FDMA scheme) is adopted in order to attach importance to the compensation of a reduced coverage, which occurs as a result of a decrease in PAPR (Peak-to-Average Power Ratio).
On the other hand, presently, in a mobile communication system of the “LTE-Advanced” scheme that is being standardized in the 3GPP, the introduction of a Multicarrier transmission scheme is considered.
However, in the current mobile communication system of the LTE-Advanced scheme, it is not studied yet as to how the existing Multicarrier transmission and the single carrier transmission are combined and used to provide the most appropriate communication in a viewpoint of improvement of a transmission characteristic and flexibility of a radio resource assignment.
Therefore, the present invention is intended to overcome the above-described problem. An object of the present invention is to provide a mobile station capable of providing the most appropriate communication in a viewpoint of improvement in a transmission characteristic and flexibility of a radio resource assignment by combining a Multicarrier transmission and a single carrier transmission.